Restitution
by Vegea Kalorale
Summary: This is my first SVU fic. The Detective of the Special Victims Unit are on the case of a mulit-state Serial Killer and one of them has a past with a Fed that is on the case. I would love to see some reviews, i need to know how i'm doing. Thanks. ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, but I do own any character I make up.   
  
Please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a rainy morning in New York. Detectives Munch and Tutuola were at the New Queens Motel, responding to a call regarding a grusome murder. Munch and Tutuola walked into the crime scene.  
  
"What do we have here?" asked Munch.  
  
"Female, mutilated, and left for Dead." Said an officer. Fin walked over to the dead body on the floor and lifted the sheet.   
  
"Damn." He said as he examined her, "Her eyes are sown shut and she's missing an ear. It also looks like her tongue has been cut."  
  
"I guess we know how she died." Sighed Munch.  
  
"The tongue is a pretty vascular organ," said Fin, "But my guess is that she died from the slit in her neck."  
  
"Oh Jesus." Sighed Munch, "What kind sick fuck are we dealing with now. Perp. didn't even have the courtesy to put her clothes back on."  
  
"They never do." Sighed Fin, "Bag her."  
  
  
Later that day Fin and Munch walked into the squad room.  
  
"So what do we have?" asked Detective Stabler.   
  
"Dead girl, on the north side. She's got some missing body parts." Started Munch.  
  
"The morgue is doing her autopsy now. They're also checking for a possible rape." Finished Fin.  
  
"Do we even have a name on her?" asked Benson.  
  
"Yea," started Fin, "Her clothes were left in a ball in the corner. According to her Driver's License, her name is Kelly Polders."  
  
"Well, someone needs to call her parents." Said Benson.  
  
"We need to find out where's she lives in the city. Talk to roommates or friends, let's find out who she was with last night and if any of then can describe the man she left the club with last night." Said Captain Cragen, "I'm going to call the girls parents. Fin, Munch, I want you two to find out where she lives in the city and if she has any roommates, talk to them. Stabler, Benson, go down to the morgue and see what the results were."  
  
  
  
A couple hours later Fin and Munch arrived at the apartment of the victim. They knocked on the door and a black gentleman opened the door. Both detectives showed their badges to the man at the door.  
  
"Hi, is this the apartment of Kelly Polders?" asked Munch.  
  
"Yea." Said the man.  
  
"Are you her roommate?" asked Fin.  
  
"Yea, what is this about?" the man asked.   
  
"We need to talk." Said Munch, "May we come in?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Can I get your name?" asked Munch.   
  
"Yea, it's Diante Jenkins."   
  
"Diante, I've got some bad news for you. Kelly was brutally murdered last night."  
  
"Oh my God!" Diante gasped as he started to cry.  
  
"Diante, we need to know if she went out with anyone last night." Asked Fin.  
  
"Umm..." started Diante, but he was still crying, "She went out with some girls that she worked with."  
  
"Do you know how we can get a hold of them?" asked Fin. Diante got up and walked to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a personal phone book and a highlighter. He highlighted a couple names in the book and handed it back to them.  
  
"I highlighted the names of the girls she went out with last night. Do you know if anyone has contacted her parents?" asked Diante.  
  
"Our Captain did call them." Replied Munch.  
  
"I've been friends with Kelly since grade school. She was a sweet heart." Said Diante as he started to sob.  
  
"We're sorry for your loss, man." Said Fin, "We're working hard to find the creep that pulled this shit."  
  
"Thank you." Said Diante as he showed them out.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Morgue, Stabler and Benson were talking the medical examiner.   
  
"We estimate that her time of death was some where around 2:30am. We found her genitalia covered in semen. I've taken the liberty of sending a nice chunk to the lab for you. We have unsown her eyes, so that the mortician may have an attempt at making her look suitable for her burial."  
  
"What about the missing body parts?" asked Stabler.  
  
"They did find her ear at the crime scene, but her tongue was no where to be found." Replied the Medical Examiner, "We did determine though that cause of death was due to the slash in both her Corotid and Subclavian arteries, and not the removal of her tongue."   
  
"You will have those lab reports from the semen sent over to our station as soon as they arrive?" asked Benson.  
  
"They're going directly to you." Said the examiner.  
  
"Thank you for your time." Said Stabler as he and Benson walked out the door. As Benson and Stabler walked out of the morgue, Stabler's Cell phone rang, "Stabler." He answered, "Yea, we'll be right there." With that he hung up.  
  
"What's up?" asked Benson.  
  
"We have a meeting in Cragen's office." Said Stabler.  
  
  
About an hour later, Munch, Fin, Stabler, and Benson were all sitting in Cragen's office.  
  
"So, what's this about Cragen?" asked Fin.  
  
"I got something big on this case. Apparently, this is the work of a serial killer. The Feds have been tracking this guy for 4 months now. This is his 18th hit. But apparently, it hasn't been all women he's killed. There have been a few men murdered as well."   
  
"We have to turn this case over, don't we?" asked Fin.  
  
"Not exactly. I talked to the agent who has been working on this case, and we've agreed that we're going to work together to get this guy and stop him in New York."  
  
"You mean, he's hit in other states?" asked Fin.  
  
"Yea, 3 in Massachusetts, 4 in Rhode Island, 5 in Connecticut, 5 in D.C., and our current one. Apparently, this guy is very illusive, but he's done the same thing to everyone of the victims."  
  
"When will this agent be here?" asked Stabler.  
  
"Soon. She was half way to the city when she called me an hour ago." Said Cragen.   
  
"So, we're working with Feds now?" asked Munch.  
  
"Look, she was really nice about it. She said she understands if you all are uncomfortable about working with her. She said that she just wants to get this guy and go home." Said Cragen, "Please don't give her shit." As Cragen was talking with them he looked out of his office window to see a woman with long brown hair walk into the squad room with her hands full of papers. The woman appeared to be a little bit frazzled, "I think that's her now." Said Cragen.   
  
He walked out of the office and everyone followed. As they walked out, the woman dropped all of her papers. As Munch and Stabler went to help her, Fin took one look at her and froze.  
  
"Thank you." Said the woman, as Stabler and Munch helped her pick up her papers.  
  
"You must be the federal agent helping us with the illusive Serial Killer." Said Munch.  
  
"I am. My name is Celia Garcia." She smiled.  
  
"Here, you can set your papers down here." Said Munch as he escorted her to his desk, "I'm John Munch."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said as she shook his hand, "This is Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson. This is our Captain, Donald Cragen."  
  
"It's good to meet you. I hope we can get this guy." Said Cragen as he shook her hand.  
  
"Over there, leaning up against the desk, is Fin Tutuola." Said Munch. Celia's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Fin Tutuola?" she spoke slowly.  
  
"Yea, Fin Tutuola. Nice to see you." Said Fin as he walked towards her. Celia just smiled at him for a few moments.   
  
"Well," she spoke as she took a deep breath, "I did have these in order. Give me a minute." Celia started ruffling through her paper, and in a matter of minutes, she had them in order. "These 17 folders are the reports on all the victims. This folder has all the sketches we've done on the killer. In every place I've been, he's had different names. So getting a name on the guy is impossible. He's very sloppy with the bodies of the victims. Leaving semen all over the place, leaving finger prints everywhere, and yet, he gets away every time. It's all very agitating."  
  
"Hey, we'll get him this time." Said Stabler.  
  
"I hope so." Said Celia, "Look over these files, I need to run out to my car to get a few more things. I'll be right back." With that Celia walked out of the squad room and out to her car. She popped open the back of her Durango and looked at the boxes of papers and clothes hung in the back, and just took a moment to sigh.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again." Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Fin standing behind her.  
  
"Me either." She smiled.  
  
"You're still with the feds?" Fin asked.  
  
"Five years." she sighed. Celia grabbed a briefcase, "Can you hold this for me?"  
  
"Yea." Smiled Fin as he took a brief case from her. Celia grabbed a larger metal brief case.  
  
"When did you start doing special victims?" Celia asked.  
  
"Last year. I wanted something different." Said Fin.  
  
"I hope your change is going better than mine is." Sighed Celia.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Fin, as Celia slammed the door to her Durango.  
  
"I'm tired, Fin. Look at me, I'm a mess. I've been out on this case for 4 months; the case before this once, 5 months. I've had one day off in 9 months. I've worked sick, I didn't even get to go to my mothers funeral." Celia vented, but quickly caught herself, "I'm sorry Fin. I shouldn't have..."   
  
"Hey, it's alright." Fin cut her off, "Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care." Celia smiled at his comment and the two walked back into the station. Fin looked down at her hand that was carrying the metal briefcase, and saw a gold band with a simple diamond in the shape of heart on her finger. Celia noticed him looking at it.  
  
"Yes, I still have it. I told you, I'd never take it off." She smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

The two walked back into the squad room.  
  
"Olivia, can you show me where the woman's rest room is." Asked Celia.  
  
"Yea, sure." Replied Olivia, "I'll tell you what we've discussed on the way." With that the two left the squad room.   
  
"Fin, is there something you wanna tell us about Celia?" asked Cragen.  
  
"Like what?" replied Fin.  
  
"Like, why you've already copped an attitude with her, or why you suddenly changed your attitude with her after she went to her car?" asked Cragen.  
  
"She's my ex-fiancé." Said Fin.  
  
"Fiancé?" Said Munch.  
  
"Yea, fiancé. You got a problem with that, John?" snapped Fin.  
  
"No, I just didn't think you were in to white chicks." Smiled Munch.  
  
"I'm not into white chicks, Munch. I'm into her." Fin snapped back.  
  
"So you still got a thing for her?" asked Stabler.  
  
"I always will."   
  
"Is your working together going to be a problem?" asked Cragen.  
  
"Na, we broke up 5 years ago." Said Fin, "But that doesn't mean I still don't care about her."  
  
"You're a good man, Fin." Said Stabler as he gave him an approving pat on the back, "This is what we've been talking about while you were gone." Stabler pulled out a couple papers.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom Olivia had been telling Celia what they were going to be doing regarding the case.  
  
"So, we need to get those girls in the station to see what they know." Said Celia as she walked out of the stall. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a black business pantsuit.   
  
"Yea, but this is going to be a tough case." Said Olivia, as Celia splashed some water on her face and began to touch up her make up, "What I don't understand is why he keeps getting away."  
  
"He's been moving too fast for me to get a trace of him." Said Celia, "I've been hoping that he screws up some where and I'm there to catch it. I just wanna go home."  
  
"That's a beautiful ring on your finger. No wonder you want to go home, you probably haven't scene your fiancé in months." Said Olivia.  
  
"I'm not engaged anymore." Smiled Celia, "But I promised the man who gave this to me that I'd never take it off."  
  
"That was sweet. What was his name?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Odafin."   
  
"You were going to marry Fin?" Olivia said in a shocked tone.  
  
"Yea." Smiled Celia  
  
"I never thought he'd be one to get married." Said Olivia.  
  
"I met him in the academy. I used to be a detective for NYPD, but I got offered a position with the FBI and I took it. That was 5 years ago." Celia somberly replied.   
  
"You going to be ok working with him." Said Olivia, "I can talk to Cragen and make sure that you don't paired up with him."  
  
"No that's alright, we're still friends." Said Celia as she put her hair up, "I'll be fine to work with him." With that Celia and Olivia walked out of the bathroom and joined up with everyone waiting for them in the squad room.  
  
"Ladies, this is Gina Fowler. She's one of Kelly's friends, she's going to get with our sketch artist and we'll get her composite." Said Munch.  
  
"Cragen, I need to call my director, which phone can I use?" asked Celia.  
  
"There is a phone in my office." Replied Cragen.  
  
"Thank you." Said Celia as she walked to his office. As Munch took Gina to the sketch artist, Cragen gave out orders.  
  
"Ok, once we get this girls sketch, we have to take these other sketches and go to the bar she said they were at last night, and the motel, and see who paid for the room." Said Cragen.  
  
"According to Celia's files, he's been paying for them with the credit cards of the Victims." Said Stabler who was holding one of the files.   
  
"How can that be?" asked Benson.  
  
"I'll call the motel and see what they said about payment." Said Fin as he sat down at his desk and called the hotel.   
  
While he was on the phone, Celia walked out of her office with an agitated look on her face. She picked up the briefcase next to Fin's desk and set it on Munches desk next to her files. She went through her several locks on the briefcase to open it. Once it was open, she began loading the clips for her Kimber Eclipse. She took off her jacket and put her holster on and loaded her gun with the clip and put it in the holster and put her jacket back on.  
  
"What did the motel say?" asked Cragen.  
  
"Apparently, they got a call around 10pm from Kelly's "boyfriend", Peter Derter, and paid for the hotel room with her credit card. The guy I talked to was the one who took the reservation, he said that the background noise sounded like it was from a club."   
  
"Gina said that they were at Moon's Horizon last night." Said Munch who was walking back.  
  
"If she was going there to pick up men she wasn't very bright." Said Benson, "That's a pretty seedy place."  
  
"I remember getting calls to that place, back in the day." Said Fin.   
  
"Benson and Stabler go to club and see if anyone there knows anything."   
  
"Munch and Fin, take Celia down to the crime scene." Said Cragen. Everyone agreed and went on their way.  
  
Fin, Munch and Celia arrived at the New Queens Motel around 5pm and got the key to the room. They walked into the motel room, which still reeked of blood and sweat. Celia put on a pair of gloves and walked around the room and carefully looked at everything.   
  
"Everything that was deemed evidence was already taken." Said Munch.   
  
"I know, but I'm looking for something your men might not have taken." Said Celia.  
  
"Like what?" asked Fin. With that Celia got on her knees and began to look underneath the bed.   
  
"I don't know. Something with his real name on it." said Celia. She walked into the bathroom looked underneath the counter and in the trashcan. As she set the trashcan down something caught her eye behind the toilet, "Please oh please oh please." She mumbled as she picked it up.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Munch. Celia opened up the wallet and smiled.  
  
"Does he look familiar to you?" she smiled as she held up the driver's license picture, "I can't believe your men missed something like this."  
  
"Valentino Juarez." Smirked Fin, "Looks like we got our man."   
  
"Call Benson and Stabler." Said Celia, "He fucked up." Munch got out his phone and called them.  
  
"Hey it's Munch. Our guy screwed up because we got his wallet.....It was left in the bathroom.... Yea, behind the toilet....you better believe we're going to find out everything on him.... His name is Valentino Juarez....yea, we'll meet you there." With that John hung up his phone, "We're going to meet up with them back at the station."   
  
  
Munch, Fin, and Celia walked out of the Motel room and shut the door behind them. They were walking to the car when a black Monte Carlo pulled into the parking lot. The trio still continued on their way to the car, but Fin kept and extra eye on it. The car parked and a man got out.  
  
"Keep it cool. Your man is right behind us." Said Fin.  
  
"Monte Carlo?" said Munch. Celia slowly turned around to look at him. As she turned around to look at him, he stopped as he got out of the car. Celia and the killer stared at each other.  
  
"He's knows who we are." Said Celia as she took off running towards the car.   
  
The killer jumped back into his car, turned it on and threw it into drive. He drove right over the curb and out into traffic. Celia pulled out her gun and fired several shots and hit a tire. The car started to swerve and hit a mailbox, once the car stop moving the killer ran out of the car. Celia was till chasing him down the street. As she ran towards the killer Fin drove past her in the car. She stopped running, figuring that Fin would get him with the car. But the perp. quickly turned down and alley. As Celia watched him turn into the alley, she took off running again. Celia ran into the alley after him. He was on his way up the fence. Celia threw her jacket off and placed her gun back in the holster. By the time she got close to the fence, he was already on the other side. Celia climbed up the fence and fell the other side of the alley. She ran down to the end of the alley. As she exited the alley, she looked around, and the Killer was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"GOD DAMN IT!!" Celia screamed as she walked back into the alley and hopped the fence to get her jacket. She stopped and picked up her jacket out of the mud she dropped it in. She stood there and looked at her jacket in her hand for a few moments before she kicked a garbage can and walked out of the alley. Fin drove up next to her and she walked down the street.  
  
"Damn baby, I haven't seen you move like that since academy days." He laughed.  
  
"I've gotta get off this case." She shook her head as she walked.  
  
"Baby, get in the car. We gotta go back to the station." Said Fin. Celia walked over and got into the car.  
  
"He fucked up so bad by coming back for his wallet, and I still couldn't get him." Sighed Celia, "I still couldn't get him."   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later the three of them walked back into the squad room. Celia threw the wallet onto Munch's desk.   
  
"We were close. But, again he slipped through the crack." Said Munch. Celia sat down at Fin's desk and put her head in her hands. Fin sat knelt down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Celia just shook her head and got up and left the room.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it, we've got his wallet." Said Cragen, "Someone, get a hold of his parents, find out everything you can about him. Fin, where's our fed at?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom."   
  
"I'll go get her." Said Olivia. Olivia walked down to the women's rest room, "Celia, are you here?" she got no answer. Olivia walked in further and checked the stalls, but there was no sign of Celia anywhere. Olivia walked out of the bathroom and back to the squad room, "She's not in the bathroom."  
  
"She's in the men's room." Said Fin, "I'll go talk to her." With that Fin left for the men's room. Fin walked into the men's room hearing sniffs coming from the end stall, "I know you're in here, Baby."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why are you crying?" Fin asked.  
  
"Because I can."  
  
"How long have you been out on this case?" Fin asked.  
  
"Long enough to make me sloppy at my job."  
  
"You're not sloppy. You ran your ass off today, Baby. Very few people can haul ass like you do." Said Fin. Just then Celia came out of the stall.  
  
"You don't understand, Fin."  
  
"Then make me understand."   
  
"I can't." sighed Celia, "I'm sorry." With that Celia walked out of the bathroom.  
  
  
Celia walked into the squad room.  
  
"What do we have going on here?" she asked.  
  
"Stabler and Benson went to go talk to the perp's parents. Munch went over to the lab to see what the results of the testings were." Said Cragen.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to go find a hotel or something. I need to shower." Said Celia.  
  
"Ok, try and get some rest too." Said Cragen, "Look, don't get to down on yourself about today. From what Munch said, sounded like you were on his ass for most of the chase."  
  
"Yea." Said Celia. With that Celia grabbed one of her briefcases and was on her way out of the squad room when Fin stopped her again.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I need to find a hotel." She replied.  
  
"No you don't." said Fin. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys and pulled a key off of it, "I think you remember where I live."  
  
"Fin." Celia sighed, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, girl." Smiled Fin.   
  
"Thank you." Smiled Celia as she wrapped her arms around him in a sweet hug.  
  
"No problem." Said Fin as she walked out the door. Fin walked into the squad room.  
  
"You still love her don't you?" asked Cragen.  
  
"I never stopped." He sighed, "But I'm not getting my hopes up that she's coming back, if that's what you're wondering."  
  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt when she leaves."   
  
"I'm going to help her catch this guy." Said Fin.  
  
"We are going to get him here." Said Cragen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review. I like to know how I'm doing, I'll never get any better if you don't let me know. I hope to hear from you soon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Celia walked into Fin's apartment. She smiled looking around at it; it hadn't changed at all in 5 years. Albeit, it's a bit dirtier, but the furniture was still in the same position, he had the same dishes, and the same poster of Grandmaster Flash on the wall. She set her suitcase on the couch and opened it up. She pulled out her cell phone, and called her director.   
  
"Hello Whittaker, this is Agent Garcia." Sighed Celia.  
  
"Ah, it's so nice of you to call on that cell phone that we've provided for you." Said Whittaker on the other line.  
  
"Yea, well keeping close contact with you isn't my main objective." Snapped Celia.  
  
"Well have you given anymore thought on the direction I want you to take on getting this Killer?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll do it. But, only because I have literally stopped caring about this case. I just want to get it over with."  
  
"That's my girl. Remember, this is not for those cops to know. Keep it to yourself."  
  
"I'm not your girl, I never will be. Believe me, Whittaker, when this is over with, I quit." Snapped Celia.   
  
"Do what ever you want Celia, but I can guarantee you that no other law enforcement agency will hire you." Said Whittaker.  
  
"Fuck you!" spat Celia before she hung up her cell and threw it back in the suitcase and pulled out a new set of clothing.  
  
It was around 10pm down at the station; Fin was sitting at his desk reading over Celia's files, when a redheaded woman ran into the squad room.  
  
"Can someone help me?" she cried.  
  
"Whoa, mam, calm down, what's the matter?" Fin asked.  
  
"I'm Gina Fowler's roommate, and I think she's been kidnapped."  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Fin.  
  
"I haven't seen her since before she left to come here. I also went to where she works, and her car is parked there, but one of her co-workers said she never showed up."  
  
"She was here until around 4pm." Said Fin.  
  
"Yea, she had to work at 5pm. She's my best friend, you have to find her." The woman cried.  
  
"Ok, what's your name?"  
  
"Kelsey Snyder."  
  
"Ok, Kelsey, I want you to take a seat over there, and I'm going to go talk to my boss and see what he says." Said Fin. The girl nodded as Fin walked into Cragen's office, "Gina Fowler is missing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her roommate is that hysterical red head out there, and she hasn't talked to her since before she came here to give the statement and the sketch." Said Fin.  
  
"Oh Jesus." Sighed Cragen, "Get Stabler and Benson on the phone. Tell them and Munch just walked in." Fin walked out of the office.  
  
"Munch, Gina Fowler is missing." Said Fin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That girl over there is her roommate, and says she hasn't seen her since before she came here." Said Fin.  
  
"Ya think that this guy is now trying to knock off everyone who's seen his face and can identify him."  
  
"I don't know. What did you find out at the lab?" asked Fin.  
  
"Nothing we already didn't know." Said Munch as he walked over to Kelsey, "Hi, you're Gina's roommate?"  
  
"Yea." The girl sniffed.  
  
"Did you get a good look at the guy who Kelly went home with the other night?" asked Munch.  
  
"No, I was at the bar getting a drink and talking to a guy. Gina and Kelly stayed at the table. I guess he showed up while I was at the bar. Gina said that when the guy sat down he was more interested in Kelly because she was blond. But Gina introduced herself and stuff, but then left and came to see me at the bar. Kelly was already drunk by that point. About an hour later, Kelly came to tell us that she was going to get a piece from the guy. It wasn't anything different, so we said good-bye and that was that. Until the next morning." Sobbed Kelsey.   
  
"Ok, thank you." Said Munch, "Fin, did you talk to Stabler and Benson?"  
  
"Yea, they talk to the freaks parents. They haven't seen him in 10 years, but they're sure that it's their son we're looking for. They said he's had a past before this of stalking women. Benson put a watch on their house. I was also just checking the databases, and it appears that our Valentino Juarez has a record of date rape going all the way back to 1987." Said Fin.  
  
"Well, let's go talk to some of those women." Said Munch.  
  
Meanwhile, in Fin's apartment, Celia had changed into a black vinyl mini skirt. She matched it with a red tube top and a leather jacket. She had on black boots witch rode up to her mid-thigh. She had tied her long brown hair up into a flat bun and put a nylon cap over it. She then threw on a blond haired wig and neatly put it in place. If you were to look at her, you would have never recognized her. Just then, Fin's phone rang. Celia ignored it figuring she had no business here, so the machine would get it.   
  
***Hey, this is Fin. Leave a Message.*** the machine spoke, "Baby, if you're there, pick up." Celia looked at the phone, but decided to leave it, "Baby, I know you're there, please pick up the phone." Celia walked over to the phone and pulled the cord out of the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fin." Sighed Celia as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.  
  
Fin and Munch were walking down the street headed back to their car after talking with once of Valentino's date rape victims.  
  
"Celia's not answering." Said Fin.  
  
"You wanna stop by your place and check on her." Said Munch.  
  
"I'm sure she can take care of herself." Said Fin.  
"Boy, you really are stuck on her." Said Munch, "Maybe this is why you suck so bad in the women department."  
  
"I wouldn't talk." Snapped Fin.  
  
"You're worried about her." Said Munch, "We'll stop by your place to check on her."  
  
"Yea, fine, I'm worried about her. If this freak is takes out people who've seen his face, then she's in danger." Said Fin.  
  
"She can defend herself, I'm sure." Said Munch.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So what do you think this guys psychological issue is?" asked Munch.  
  
"Do I look like a shrink to you?" said Fin.  
  
"I mean he sows their eyes shut, cut's off an ear, and their tongue." Said Munch, "There usually is a psychological issue surrounding it. Like, the ears are because his mother never listen to him or something weird."  
  
"I think you're the freak now." Laughed Fin.  
  
A couple hours had passed and Celia had been walking all over the city hoping to catch a glimpse of her killer. She had been in and out of several bars and there was still no sign of him. She continued to walk, but she had already given up. She walked into a dumpy looking pub about 12 blocks from Fin's apartment. There was a decent amount of people in the place. Most of them looked like they were hookers and it didn't help that she looked like one herself, but she wasn't too worried. She pulled up a seat at the bar, as the bar tender came to take her order.  
  
"What can I get you?" the bar tender asked.  
  
"Slow gin and O.J.," replied Celia as she put her purse underneath her barstool, "Can I get a menu too? I just want to get something to go."   
  
"Sure thing." Replied the bartender. He handed her the menu and she started to look through it.   
  
"Boy it sure is a shame for a pretty thing like you to be sitting her all by yourself." A man said behind her. She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I'm just getting some take out and a drink." She replied to the killer standing in front her.  
  
"Maybe we could take it back to my place and get to know each other." Valentino suggested in a sleazy-like manor.  
  
"I don't think so." Celia replied, "You can sit here and get to know me."  
  
"Ok." He said as he sat down.   
  
Fin walked into his apartment with Munch and looked around. Fin walked into the bedroom and saw her suitcase on the couch and he looked in the bathroom and saw her makeup on the counter.  
  
"Baby, you here." Fin called, but obviously got no response.   
  
"I think she's at the bar." Said Munch.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Fin.  
  
"Because the phone book is open to the entertainment section."   
  
"Great." Said Fin.  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"If I knew that Munch I wouldn't be so pissed." Snapped Fin, "Let's go."   
  
Meanwhile, Celia had been talking to Valentino for roughly 20 minutes. She couldn't understand how women found him attractive. She found him to be quite repulsive. But, Celia was under the impression that he thought she was a prostitute.   
  
"So you're a traveler?" Valentino asked.  
  
"Yea, I work all over the eastern seaboard." Celia replied.  
  
"What is it that you do?"   
  
"I'm an entertainer."  
  
"I'll bet you are. Perhaps you could entertain me sometime." Smirked Valentino.  
  
"Perhaps." Said Celia. As she started to lift her drink, it slipped out of her hands and spilled over her and the counter, "Shit!"  
  
"Bar Tender, can I get some napkins?" Valentino asked. The bar tender brought over some napkins and a washcloth.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to go wash up." Celia smiled at him.  
  
Celia left to go to the bathroom. As soon as she was out of site, Valentino picked up her purse from under her bar stool. He looked in her wallet and frowned as soon as he saw her FBI badge. He put it back in her purse and put it back under her chair. She walked back to the bar and Valentino stood up.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Celia smiled.  
  
"With every shot so far." Valentino growled as he punched her in the face. When the other men in the bar saw that, they jumped on Valentino and a brawl started in the bar. Celia jumped into it, trying to get them off of each other. With in seconds the bar tender had called 911 and minutes later the police showed up. Celia looked around the bar in a panic; Valentino was nowhere to be found. Once the police showed up they started arresting everyone.  
  
"Mam, put your hands on your head." Said an officer holding a gun up at her.  
  
"But, I'm an FBI agent." Said Celia.  
  
"Yea right lady, and I'm the king of France."   
  
"I'm serious. My purse was under my chair. My ID and everything is in there." Cried Celia.  
  
"If we find your purse, mam, and what you say is true then we'll let you go. But not now." Said the officer.  
  
"God Damn it." Snapped Celia, "I fucking quit this job." The officer read her right and put her in the squad car.   
  
Munch and Fin walked back into the squad room. Where Stabler and Benson were waiting for their return.  
  
"Any sign of Gina?" asked Benson.  
  
"No, we talked to a couple of Valentino's previous date rape victims." Said Fin.  
  
"Yea, it seems this guy is really into blonds. Everyone of them was a blond." Said Munch.  
  
"So what would this guy want with Gina, she had black hair?" asked Stabler.  
  
"Fin seems to think that he off's people that have seen his face and a can identify him." Said Munch.  
  
"Oh great. I guess that were the male victims came into play." Said Cragen.  
  
"Has anyone informed Celia about all this?" Asked Benson.  
  
"We would have but, when I called my place, she didn't answer the phone." Said Fin.  
  
"We also stopped by, but she wasn't even there." Said Munch.  
  
"Does she have a cell on her?" asked Cragen.   
  
"We don't know because we've never seen her with one." Answered Munch.  
  
"Well this is great. We now have a missing Federal agent." Said Cragen, "Look, you all need some rest. We'll do more in the morning. Go home. If something happens I'll call you."  
  
  
Everyone had already left and Fin was still sitting at his desk, cleaning it up for the next morning's work, when his phone rang.  
  
"Tutuola." He answer, "...You're fucking joking right... Yea." With that he hung up his phone.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Cragen.  
  
"42nd precinct. Seems Celia's been arrested." Said Fin.  
  
"Great. Just what we need." Said Cragen.  
  
"I'm going to get her. Then I'm going home. I'll be back in the morning." Said Fin. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fin walked into the 42nd precinct and talked to a couple officers. They told Fin what had happened in the bar and then they let him go back to the drunk tank to see if it really was Celia the officers arrested. An officer walked back there with him.  
  
"So what are the charges?" asked Fin.  
  
"Well, if she is who she says she is, then we will drop the charges, but if not, she'll be charged with disturbing the peace and prostitution." Said the officer. They walked to the drunk tank and Fin looked through the window at her. She was pleading with an officer to let her make a call.  
  
"Please, I'm begging you, just call Odafin Tutuola. He's in special Victims. He'll vouch for me. I swear to you." Pleaded Celia.  
  
"Listen Bitch, I'm not letting you out of that cell. Beside, there is no one in special victims anywhere in the city by that name." Replied the officer.  
  
"Yes, he is. I'm not crazy." Said Celia, as she started to cry, "I'm begging you." Just then the side door opened and Fin walked in, "Fin! Thank God you're here."  
  
"Det. Tutuola, do you know this woman?" the officer asked Fin.  
  
"Fin, please, help me. They took my ring and my purse was stolen at the bar." Cried Celia.  
  
"I don't know. She's got blond hair," Said Fin as he looked at her, "The Celia Garcia I know has brown hair."   
  
"Fin?" There was silence between the two for a moment.  
  
"Look, whore, the man says he doesn't know you. Give it up." Said the officer.  
  
"Let her out." Said Fin.  
  
"What?" asked the officer.  
  
"This is Federal Agent Celia Garcia. " Said Fin, Celia took a deep breath.  
  
"You're sure?" asked the officer.  
  
"Yea." Said Fin as he walked away. The officer let Celia out of the cell and she walked past him and Fin. Fin turned back to the officer, "If you ever call her a whore again. You'll be writing parking tickets for the rest of your career."   
  
Fin walked out of the station and Celia was smoking a cigarette on the steps of the precinct. He walked down to her and put his coat around her shoulders as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. He walked down to the side of the street and flagged a cab. A cab pulled over and Fin opened the door to the cab.  
  
"You coming." Said Fin.   
  
Celia sighed, flicked her cigarette, and walked down off the steps and got into the cab. Fin got into the cab and sat next to her. Celia just stared out the window as Fin told the cabbie where to go. Not a word was spoken to each other on the ride back to the Fin's apartment. The cab pulled over and Fin paid the man and helped Celia out. They walked back up to his apartment in silence and soon as Fin shut the door behind him he spoke.  
  
"You wanna tell me what's going on?" said Fin. Celia walked past him and into his bedroom and shut the door. "What possessed you to go out and get in a bar fight and sell yourself." Snapped Fin as he burst through the bedroom door.  
  
"My director sent me out to find Juarez." Said Celia, as she pulled the wig off of her head, "I walked all over the city and I didn't find him. I went into that particular bar for a drink and some take out. He was there. I didn't think he recognized me, but he hit me first. Other jumped in, creating a brawl. Is that what you wanted to hear?"   
  
"Why weren't we informed of your undercover work?" said Fin.  
  
"Because, my director didn't want you all involved in this" sighed Celia as she took the nylon off her head, "He wants me out of the bureau, and I have no objections."  
  
"You're quitting the Bureau?" asked Fin.  
  
"As soon as this case is over." Celia half smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Celia laughed, "Look at the mess I've caused."   
  
"This is a tough case. I wouldn't give up on your career because of tough case." Said Fin.  
  
"Why not? I haven't got one thing I wanted out this Federal career. Instead, I've lost everything." Celia said as she took her hair out of the bun and shook out her hair.   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The major thing I lost was you." Sighed Celia. Just then, Celia's Cell phone started to ring. She walked over to her suitcase and picked up the phone, "Garcia." She walked out into the living room.  
  
"Celia, how did it go?" asked Whittaker on the other end.  
  
"I got arrested, Whittaker. Put it in the report and give it to your superiors."  
  
"No, Celia, I will be in New York in the morning, with my superiors. You will bring your blunders of this case to them personally. Then we'll decide what to do with you."  
  
"Whittaker, no, I don't want to explain this to them. You're one thing, they're another."  
  
"Agent Garcia, I have given you guidance concerning this case, and it seems to me that you've done nothing but soil it." Said Whittaker.  
  
"Guidance! You call that guidance," Shrieked Celia, "I told you that my going undercover was not a plausible idea. I told you that it was dangerous, and I would probably end under bad circumstances."  
  
"I wish you would have told me your concerns earlier, we could have discussed it further."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snapped Celia.  
  
"You're obviously unable to talk reasonably at this hour. We'll discuss this more tomorrow." Said Whittaker, "Good night, Celia."  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!!" screamed Celia and she threw her phone across the room. Fin walked out of the bedroom and picked up her phone on the way out and threw it onto the couch.  
  
"What's wrong now?" said Fin as he walked towards her.  
  
"Whittaker is bring his superiors here to New York tomorrow so I can present them with the details of this case." Sighed Celia as she buried her head in her hands, "I give up, Fin. I just give up."  
  
"What did Whittaker say?" Fin asked.  
  
"He denied that I told it was a bad idea about my undercover. He claims to have given me proper guidance on this case." Said Celia as she started to cry, "I give up. I can't take this anymore. I just give up."  
  
"Baby, don't give up." Said Fin as he wiped the tears out of her eyes, "I've got your back. I always have, and I always will. I love you, Baby."  
  
"I love you too." Celia smiled as she looked up at him. Fin wiped the rest of her tears away and caressed her cheek before he brought his lips down to meet hers. He pulled her closer to him, and she did not object. Fin began kissing her with more urgency as Celia began to unbutton his shirt. Fin picked her up and carried her back into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed.  
  
"It's been a while since you've been here." Smirked Fin.  
"It feels like old shoes." Smiled Celia as she pulled Fin down to her. Just as Fin was about to kiss her again, Celia's cell rang again, "Leave it."   
  
"Na, hold on." Fin got up and walked into the living room and picked up her cell. He walked back into the bedroom and opened up the window and threw it out.  
  
"You could have just stepped on it." Laughed Celia as Fin walked back over to her.  
  
"But it'll be funny when some drunk answers it next time your boss calls." Said Fin as Celia again pulled him down on her. Fin resumed kissing her as they undressed each other. As Celia was about to undo his Khaki's, Fin reached into his pockets and pulled out her ring.  
  
"Fin." Celia cooed.  
  
"I believe this is yours." Smirked Fin as he put it back on her finger.  
  
It was nearing 7am; Fin and Celia were lying awake in bed. The rays of the morning sun were peaking through the bedroom windows. Celia smoked a cigarette while her head laid on Fin's chest. She occasionally gave Fin a hit off of the cigarette. They had been laying there in silence for quite sometime when Celia spoke.  
  
"So what happens now?" She sighed.  
  
"What do you want to happen?"  
  
"I know I wanna be with you." Smiled Celia, "Even if I don't have anything else, I wanna go to bed and wake up in your arms."  
  
"I missed you, Baby." Smiled Fin as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Once I get out of the Bureau, should I take some time off or try and get a job with the PD right away?" asked Celia.  
  
"If I were in your shoes, I'd take some time off." Said Fin.  
  
"I can almost guarantee you, that if I take sometime off, I will clean this place top to bottom." Smiled Celia.  
  
"Do what you want, but if you touch the Grandmaster Flash poster..."   
  
"I won't touch the precious poster." Laughed Celia as she dropped her cigarette in a glass of water next to the bed.  
  
"You know we gotta get up now, and we haven't had a minute of sleep." Said Fin.  
  
"Yea, I know. I'm used to it. I haven't slept in 9 months." Said Celia.  
  
"I don't want you to worry about your boss. You're good at what you do, you don't need them." Said Fin as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"I'm not worried about Whittaker. But if I get reprimanded from his superiors, I might not even be able to get a job in law ever again." Sighed Celia as she sat up.   
  
"Don't worry about it and go take a shower. I'll go make some coffee." Said Fin.  
  
  
A couple hours later, Cragen walked into the squad room only to be greeted by two Federal Agents.  
  
"Can I help you two?" asked Cragen.  
  
"Agents Whittaker and Hawthorne." Replied Hawthorne, "We want all your data on the case Celia Garcia has been assigned too."  
  
"Well you're going to have to wait for Celia get in, I will not hand over her papers with out her approval." Said Cragen.  
  
"You shouldn't even have claim on the documents. She is only working out of this office to use it as a resource center. Neither you or your agents should have anything to do with this case." Said Whittaker.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Cragen, "Celia made it clear that she wanted us to work together on the case, since my men were the first detectives on the scene."  
  
"The FBI doesn't make a habit of working with city cops." Said Hawthorne. Just then Munch and Stabler walked into the squad room.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Stabler.  
  
"You are?" asked Whittaker.  
  
"Det. Stabler." He greeted.   
  
"Det. Munch." He greeted as well, "What's going on?"  
  
"Apparently, these men want the documentation on our serial killer case." Said Cragen.  
  
"Our case." Replied the Agents.  
  
"No, ours." Said Benson as she walked in.  
  
"I can have your badge." Said Hawthorne to Benson.  
  
"No, you can't because you're not my superior." Snapped Benson, "If Celia didn't have our help, she would not have tracked him as far as she did in this city."   
  
"Give them the papers." Said Celia as she and Fin walked into the squad room.  
  
"Ah Celia, how are you?" asked Whittaker.  
  
"Pretty pissed off." Snapped Celia as she walked past them, "Interrogation Room, NOW!"   
  
Celia walked into the interrogation room and held the door open for them. Whittaker and Hawthorne walked in and Celia slammed the door behind them.  
"Only one, Whittaker? I would have figured you'd have brought all of them." Said Celia.  
  
"Agent Garcia, I want you to explain why it has taken you almost 4 months to catch this serial killer, and he is still lose." Said Hawthorne.  
  
"You try catching a killer when you're superior gives you directives that are unsound." Said Celia, "For instance last night when he had me doing undercover at every bar in the city."   
  
"Whittaker gives us reports of his directives to you concerning this case, and we have received no such report."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Celia as she glared at Whittaker, "You're setting me up?"  
  
"Celia, you need to stop making excuses and take responsibility for your actions concerning this case." Said Whittaker. Celia glared at Whittaker while she reached into the pocket business jacket.  
  
"You have two choices, gentlemen. Either you can except this letter of resignation from the Bureau right now and assign someone else to the case, or you can take it after we catch this guy." Said Celia, "Either way, I quit, I'm coming back to PD detective work, I'm coming back to my fiancé, and I'm getting away from you."  
  
"Celia, you will finish out this case, then you can resign." Said Hawthorne.  
  
"Fine." Said Celia as she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.   
  
"What's going on, Celia." Asked Benson.  
  
"Nothing, I'll be back in a minute." Said Celia as she walked out.   
  
Celia walked out the station and sat on the steps and lit a cigarette. Just then Benson came out to talk to her.  
  
"You ok, Celia." Said Benson.  
  
"Yea, I just gave them my letter of resignation." Said Celia.  
  
"You're quitting?"  
  
"As soon as I finish this case." Said Celia.  
  
"Are you doing this because you hate the job or for Fin?" asked Benson.  
  
"Both." Said Celia as she smoked, "I hate my job. I used to love catching the bad guy, and making sure he went to jail for a long time. But when I caught the last guy I put a gun in his mouth and I was seconds from putting a bullet in the back of his head when I came to my senses. As for Fin, I love him with all my heart, and if he's not in my life, then I honestly don't have anything."  
  
"Whether your superiors like it or not, we're going to help you with this." Smiled Benson, "Once we get this guy, we'll go shopping or something."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Said Celia as Benson stood up, "I'll be back in a few." Celia stood up and walked over to her car to get her gun case out. As she was walking, someone came up behind her.  
  
"Agent Garcia?" the man said behind her.  
  
"Yes." She said as she turned around to face a baseball bat against the side of her head. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Munchkin, thank you so much for the reviews. As for the purse thing, I had to do something so that he'd find out she was fed, and I myself am guilty of leaving my purse at the bar all the time. I just up and walk away from it. But, thank you so much for the reviews.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celia's head slammed against the side of her Durango, cracking the window. She fell unconscious and dropped to the ground. Valentino looked down at her.  
  
"Agent Garcia, I'm surprised you let your guard down like that." He laughed. He picked up her gun case and threw it back in the car. He then picked up Celia and put her in the car and took her car keys out of her hands. He was walking around the front of the car when Fin walked out of the station looking for Celia.  
  
"Celia, you out here?" yelled Fin. He looked over at her car and saw Valentino getting in, "HEY!" Fin ran towards Celia's car and saw her lying unconscious in the passenger side, "CELIA!" The SUV pulled out of its spot and drove off. Fin ran down the street after it, but obviously could not keep up. Fin turned his heal and ran back to the station.  
  
Fin burst into the station and stalked toward Whittaker.   
  
"You! You did this!" he growled at the man and he grabbed his jacket collar and looked at him in the face.   
  
"Fin, what's going on?" asked Cragen.  
  
"You sent her out last night. You were looking for a reason for the Killer to see her face." Fin continued.  
  
"Detective Tutuola let go of the Fed!" Yelled Cragen. Fin looked at the man in the face again and pushed him away, "What happened?"  
  
"Our Perp kidnapped Celia and drove off in her car." Said Fin.   
  
"Whittaker, did you send Garcia out on an undercover mission last night, without consulting me?"  
  
"I'll answer that for him." Snapped Fin, "Yes, he did. She got arrested, too. She talked with him for about 20 minutes too. She had long enough time to get a good look at his face, and now she's paying the consequence of your fuck up."  
  
"Fin, that's enough." Said Cragen, "Agents, are your vehicles equipped with any sort of tracking device?"  
  
"It's standard." Replied Hawthorne.  
  
"Get your people on the phone to set it off, and get a location." Said Cragen, "Fin I want you at your desk for the day."  
  
"What! You've got to be kidding me?" snapped Fin.  
  
"Fin, this case is getting too personal for you. If I let you out on this case, you're liable to make sloppy judgment." Said Cragen, "Plus don't you have a trial to prepare for?"  
  
"You're nuts if you think I'm going to sit here and clean my gun while my woman could quite possibly be dead." Snapped Fin.  
  
"Fin, do what he says, we will keep you informed." Said Stabler.  
  
"Fuck it. Fine." Said Fin as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"Good." Said Cragen, "Now get to work."  
  
  
Two hours later, Celia woke up lying on the floor of some abandoned apartment. She put her hand up to her head and moaned. She opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in a room with bars on the windows. She looked out the window and found it was raining. It was dirty place. There dusty tarps laying in front of an unused fireplace and pieces of broken ply wood everywhere. She looked around the room, and saw a young girl curled in the corner crying.   
  
"Are you Gina Fowlers?" Celia asked. The girl nodded, "Are you alright, physically speaking?" The girl nodded again, "Do you know how long I've been here?"  
  
"My guess is about 2 hours. I stopped trying to keep track of time. He's just going to kill us." Sobbed Gina.  
  
"I'm honestly shocked you're still alive." Said Celia as she took off her shoes and stood up. She reached into her coat pocket to find her cell phone was still there, "God is he sloppy. When was the last time he was here?"  
  
"When he brought you. He dropped you in here and left." She said. Celia walked over to her.  
  
"Gina, my name is Celia Garcia, I'm an FBI agent. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."   
  
"We're going to get out of here?" Cried Gina.  
  
"Yea, but you need to be quiet." Said Celia as she started to dial on her cell phone. She called Fin's Desk.  
  
"Detective Tutuola." Fin answered.  
  
"Fin." Celia whispered into the phone.  
  
"Celia?" said Fin. At the sound of that the federal agents walked over to him.  
  
"Yes, it's me," she whispered, "I'm in some building with Gina Fowlers. Can you track where I'm calling from?"  
  
"I can try," replied Fin, "but you need to leave it on. Baby are you ok?"  
  
"I have a headache, but I'm fine. I'm going to set the phone down and try to get out of here, but I'll leave it on so you can track it."  
  
"Ok, Baby, I love you." Said Fin.  
  
"I love you too." Celia set her phone on the windowsill, "Gina, do you know if he killed anyone else?"  
  
"Yes." She sobbed, "He brought some girl in here, raped her then killed her and made me watch."  
  
"Ok." Said Celia. She walked over to the door and lightly turned the knob, but as she suspected, it was locked. She put her ear against the door to hear if he was on the other side of the door, "I don't hear anything." She walked back over to her phone, "Fin are you there?"  
  
"Yea baby."   
  
"Have they found out where we are?" Celia asked.  
  
"Not yet, we're working on." Said Fin.  
  
"OK, I'm working on getting out of here." Said Celia, "Hurry Fin, he's already killed another girl."   
  
"Gina?"  
  
"No, someone else." Said Celia. Just then she heard some footsteps, "I gotta go, Love You." Celia set the phone down and she and Gina crept to the door. She lined herself with the door, with Gina behind her, and waited for it to open. The doorknob started to turn and Celia clasped her hands together and waited.   
  
"Good afternoon, Ladies." Said Valentino as he walked through the door. Celia swung her fists and hit him in the face. She grabbed his shirt and threw him into the opposing walls where he fell to the floor. Celia grabbed Gina's arm and they ran out of the room. The room they ran into had a TV running, she looked on the couch and she saw her gun case. As they ran out the door of the decrepit apartment, Celia grabbed her gun case.  
  
Meanwhile, at the station, Fin still had his ear on his Phone while someone traced where it was coming from.  
  
"Cragen, I just heard some commotion coming from the other end." Said Fin in a slight panic.   
  
"They don't have it traced yet, but almost." Cragen replied, "Stabler also just called, they traced Celia's car. It was found in Queens..." just then Cragen's Phone rang again. Fin stood with his ear on his phone rather impatiently while Cragen took the call. A few minutes later Cragen walked out of his off, "Got it."   
  
"Where are they?" asked Fin, as he hung up his phone.   
  
"They're in an abandoned apartment building, on the north side." Said Cragen. Fin grabbed his coat, "Fin, where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think I'm going?"  
  
"Fin, don't do anything stupid." Said Cragen, "Several officers are on their way to the scene, I don't want you getting in the middle."   
  
"Fine, I won't but I'm going to be there when she gets out," said Fin. He walked over to Munch's desk and pulled keys to his car out of his desk and left the squad room.  
  
Meanwhile, Celia and Gina were running though the abandoned building. They had been running through halls, on several different levels, to throw him off track. They could hear him screaming as he looked for them. The two girls ran down a flight of stairs and came to a landing.   
  
"Look Gina, it's the door out," said Celia. She looked up and saw Valentino on the floor above them.  
  
"Hello ladies." said Valentino as he prepared to jump down on them. Suddenly there was a barrage of red and blue lights flashing in the windows.  
  
"Gina, get out of here." Celia yelled as Valentino fell down to them. Gina ran as fast as she could down the stairs and flew out the door. Celia swung her gun case at him, but he easily blocked it.  
  
"Now who's getting sloppy?" said Valentino as he slammed her through another abandoned apartment door.   
  
"It's over." Said Celia as she pulled herself up off the floor, "If you give yourself up now, you might be able to avoid the needle."  
  
"It will never be over," said Valentino as he knocked her to the floor. Celia's head was swimming as she tried to get back up. He pulled Celia's gun out from the back of his pants, "Carrying that case is pointless, I have the gun." Valentino waved the gun in front of her face. Valentino pulled a syringe out of his pocked and took hold of her collar. He pulled her up off the floor and held the needle up to her neck, "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"No." grumbled Celia.  
  
"We like to call it a Pig Killer." Valentino whispered into her ear.  
  
"Is that so?"   
  
"Liquid PCP. I could break open this syringe open and dump it onto your skin and you'd die in seconds." He growled in her ear.  
  
"Killing a federal agent will guarantee you a capital punishment sentence." Said Celia.  
  
"I told you I'm not going down for this." Growled Valentino, "You're going to help me escape."  
  
"Not likely. I'd rather die than watch you go free," said Celia.  
  
"You're going to die anyhow." Valentino whispered in her ear as he began walking down the staircase with her as he stuck the needle into her left Subclavin vein and held the gun to the other side of her head  
  
Outside, Fin, Munch, Stabler and Benson had just arrived on the scene.  
  
"What's going on?" said Stabler to one of the officers.  
  
"A girl just ran out of the building saying that he's in there."   
  
"Gina Fowlers?" asked Munch.  
  
"I don't know her name." Said the Officer. Munch looked around for her and found her sitting in the back of an ambulance. Munch and Fin walked over to her.  
  
"Gina?" said Munch.  
  
"Detective Munch!" cried Gina as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"It's alright, it's over." Said Munch as he consoled her.  
  
"No, it's not. That other girl is still in there," she cried.  
  
"Celia?"  
  
"Yea her, he jumped off a balcony and she told me to get out of the building." she sobbed. Fin was about to walk to the captain of the squad that was at the scene when the door to the building opened up. Munch had Gina sit back in the ambulance. Fin pulled out his gun as the door opened.  
  
"Hi everyone!!" Valentino yelled with a smirk on his face.  
  
"FUCKING SHOOT HIM!" Celia yelled.  
  
"I have Liquid PCP about to go into her veins," said Valentino, " and a gun on the other side of her Fire one shot and she'll either be full dope or lead."  
  
"What do you want?" The captain of the squad yelled.  
  
"I want a squad car."   
  
"Give it up." Stabler yelled, "The only way you're getting out of here is by giving up."  
  
"I told her the same thing I'm going to tell you, It will never be over." said Valentino.  
  
"Give him a car," the squad captain instructed.  
  
"What!" yelled Fin? Valentino made his way down the steps of the building. Everyone moved out of his way as he walked to the squad car.   
  
Valentino slowly made his way to the squad car, as Fin stealthily crept in between the cars to get close to him. Fin was right behind him as he forced Celia towards the squad car. Fin crept up behind him and grabbed his arm that held the gun and knocked it out of his hand. As soon as Valentino felt a hand on his arm, he began to pump the syringe into Celia's vein. Fin yanked Valentino down the ground and put the barrel of the gun into his mouth. Celia fell to the ground clutching her neck.  
  
"DON'T MOVE!" Fin yelled, "Don't even fucking breath." Valentino had sheer terror in his eyes as several other cops held their guns to him, "You are the sloppiest fucking criminal."   
  
"Fin, back away." Said Cragen as he walked up behind him.  
  
"I ought a shoot you now," growled Fin.  
  
"Fin, Celia needs you." said Munch from behind him. Fin blinked a couple of times before he took the gun out of Valentino's mouth and backed away. Fin walked away from the crowd and looked around for Celia. Celia was slowly crawling on the ground. Her breathing was rapid, her vision was jaded, and her thoughts were already swimming.  
  
"Celia!" Fin called to her, "Celia!" He found her sitting against the ambulance trying desperately to catch her breath, "Baby! Calm Down, your breathing is fine, you just can't tell because of the drugs. You're gonna pass out."  
  
"I can't..." panted Celia, "Help me..." Fin picked her up and carried her around the back of the ambulance, "She's trippin', you've got to get her to detox, now!" Fin said to the medic. The medic's took Celia from his arms and placed her on a gurney. They worked on her for a couple of minutes, before she passed out.  
  
"We're taking her to County Medical. Meet us there." The medic said as he shut the door. Fin walked back over to the others.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital. They're taking Gina there, too." Said Fin.  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you." Said Munch.  
  
"How's Celia?" Benson asked.  
  
"She's feeling it," said Fin, "She started breathing rapidly then pasted out."  
  
"Well, let's get to the hospital." Said Munch. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was close to 8pm when Alexandra Cabot walked into the interrogation room at Rikers Island to talk with Valentino and his Lawyer. Valentino had a smug look on his face, and his lawyer's was even more smug.  
  
"You can forget trying to intimidate me." Said Alex, "I'm not cutting any deal with you. You've killed far to many people for that. The People are going to request the death penalty."  
  
"How many victims did that fed, Garcia, find?" Valentino.  
  
"According to her files, you have a record of 19 victims, not to mention the attempted murder of a Federal Agent." Said Alex.  
  
"Hmm." Said Valentino.  
  
"Is there something you would like to add?" Alex asked of his Attorney.  
  
"Well, apparently, there are 4 bodies that Valentino did not abandoned."  
  
"Where are they?" Alex asked in an impatient tone.  
  
"Take the needle off the table."  
  
"Whether or not you tell me where those girls are, you will face the death penalty." Said Alex.  
  
"Look, Alex, don't you think that the family's of those girls would want to know what's happened to them." Said Valentino's attorney.  
  
"I am not making a deal with him. He's killed too many." Said Alex.  
  
"So be it," said Valentino, "Looks like I'm taking the needle."  
  
"Fine." Alex said as she got up and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Celia was in recovery from detox. The doctors had placed her on a respirator to slow down her breathing, and given her a few drugs to counter act the injection she had been given. In the end, she didn't even need to be intubated. She was merely unconscious. Fin was waiting for clearance to go back and see her. He was half asleep in the waiting room when Munch came up to see him with a cup of coffee in hand.  
  
"Any word from the doctor yet?" Munch asked.  
  
"Yea, she's gonna be fine. He's getting me clearance to go see her." Said Fin, "Thanks for the coffee."  
  
"No Problem." Said Munch as he took a seat next to him.  
  
"How's Gina doing?" Fin asked.  
  
"She's going to need a lot of therapy to get this out of her system." Said Munch.  
  
"I hope this doesn't scare Celia away from law enforcement." Said Fin, "She's far to good at this shit to let some freak scare her out of it."  
  
"One of these days, you're going to have to tell me how you met her." Laughed Munch.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Laughed Fin. At that point, Olivia and Elliot walked through the door to the waiting room.  
  
"Hey." Smiled Benson, "How is she?"  
  
"I haven't seen her yet, but the doctors said she's going to be alright." Said Fin.  
  
"That's good." Said Stabler, "I hate to bear the bad news, but the Feds were behind us."  
  
"I'm not telling them shit." Said Fin, "As far as I'm concerned, this is their fault."  
  
"I'm not doubting that, but I think you should listen to what he has to say." Said Stabler.  
  
"What was it that she was injected with?" Benson asked.  
  
"Liquid PCP." Said Fin.  
  
"I didn't know it could be PCP could be liquefied?" said Munch.  
  
"Melts just as good an Heroin." Said Fin, "It's a lot more potent though."  
  
"Good to know." Said Stabler. Just then Whittaker and Hawthorne walked through the doors to the waiting room. Fin looked up and glared at him.  
  
"How is she?" Hawthorne asked.  
  
"Fine." Said Fin with as little emotion as possible. Hawthorne walked towards Fin.  
  
"Are you the fiancé Celia claimed to be coming back to?" Hawthorne asked.  
  
"Maybe, why do you want to know?" said Fin.  
  
"Is she serious about leaving the Bureau?" Hawthorne asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask her." Said Fin.  
  
"Perhaps I will. I'm sure I can persuade her to retract her letter." Said Whittaker trying to get a rise out of fin.  
  
"You do that, fool." Said Fin as he walked out of the room.  
  
"You guys have got some class." Said Munch as he walked out. Everyone else walked out the room, leaving the feds in the waiting room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night had passed. Celia was admitted into the hospital and Fin was allowed in her room. He had been watching through the night. Her hand never once left his embrace. Once again, the rays of the morning sun were peering through the windowpanes in the hospital room. Celia began to stir in her sleep when she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey Baby." Fin smiled at her.  
  
"Hi." She whispered, "Did we get him?"  
  
"Yea, you got him." Said Fin as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Good." She whispered back, "When do I get to go home?"  
  
"I'll go find out." Said Fin, "Don't go anywhere." Celia smiled weakly at his comment. Fin walked out of her room and she tried to push herself up. She got herself sitting up in the bed, then slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly pushed herself off. She grabbed hold of her IV pole and used it as her support. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. Shortly later, Fin came back into the room and saw that she was not in her bed. Just then bathroom door opened up and Celia slowly came walking out. Fin just looked at her funny.  
  
"What?" she quietly spoke.  
  
"You couldn't have waited for me the help you?" said Fin. Celia just shrugged her shoulders, "Let me help you." He said as he picked her up and laid her back down in the bed, "Don't get up again." Celia lightly chuckled.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" asked Celia.  
  
"Tomorrow or the day after pending on how well you do." Said Fin.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh, they found your purse at the scene." Said Fin as he held up her purse.  
  
"Give me that." She said as Fin handed her the purse. She opened it up and pulled her wallet out. She checked the cash and for her credit cards, "Making sure he didn't rip me off."  
  
A couple hours had passed since Celia had woke up. Stabler and Benson had stopped by to see how she was feeling and congratulated her on the case. As Fin and Celia carried on their conversation, Hawthorne and Whittaker knocked on the door of the room. Celia sighed as they walked into the room.  
  
"Agent Garcia, how are you feeling?" asked Whittaker.  
  
"I can feel my blood pressure rising." Replied Celia.  
  
"Well, it's good to know you're feeling better." Said Whittaker.  
  
"That's enough, Roy." Said Hawthorne, "We just came by to see how you were doing…"  
  
"And?" said Celia.  
  
"To see, if you were coming back to work soon." Said Whittaker.  
  
"Do you still have that resignation letter I gave you?" asked Celia as she reached into her purse and grabbed a pen and her ID.  
  
"Yea." Said Hawthorne as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out. He walked over and handed it to her. She took the paper from him and opened it up. She wrote the current date on it and initialized the date.  
  
"Here you go." Smiled Celia, as she threw the paper and her ID at them, "I quit."  
  
"You quit?"  
  
"Yes, I quit." Said Celia.  
  
"Who's going to hire you?" snapped Whittaker.  
  
"You know what, I think it's time for you to leave." Said Fin standing up.  
  
"No one is going to hire you with your record."  
  
"I beg to differ." Said Cragen as he walked in the door.  
  
"Oh what, you're going to hire her?" said Whittaker.  
  
"I said it's time for you to go." Said Fin when he got in their face. Hawthorne and Whittaker looked at him and quietly left.  
  
"Jeez, I've been awake for a couple hours, and they're already giving me shit." Laughed Celia.  
  
"Sorry about that, Baby." Said Fin.  
  
"Why did you beg to differ with them?" Celia asked of Cragen.  
  
"Because the NYPD want you." Said Cragen.  
  
"As a cop?"  
  
"No, as a detective." Said Cragen as he handed her a pack of papers, "All you have to do is call them."  
  
"I'm taking some time off to get settled back here." Said Celia, "I might not be able to start for a couple weeks to a month."  
  
"You call them when you're ready. Oh, and Fin, take a couple days off. Take care of her."  
  
"You got it." Said Fin.  
  
"I'll see you kids later." Said Cragen as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Four days later, Alex was in the interrogation room on Rikers Island. Valentino was sitting next to his attorney.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Cabot, I'm glad you've come back."  
  
"Here's the deal. Tell me where those girls are, I'll take the needle off the table, and instead give you life in solitary confinement."  
  
"Not good enough." Said Valentino.  
  
"Val, it's a good deal. You can either live or die. I suggest you take this deal." Said his Attorney.  
  
"You're lucky I was even able to give you this deal." Said Alex, "Agent Garcia is fully recovered and out of the hospital."  
  
"The good detective lives." Smirked Valentino.  
  
"Yea, she told me to make you a deal to find out the location of those victims." Said Alex, "Now I have given you the only deal the people are willing to offer."  
  
"Not good enough." Said Valentino, "I will not spend the rest of my life alone."  
  
"You should have thought about that before you started your killing spree. Either spend your life alone or dead. When you make up your mind, call me." With that Alex walked out of the room.  
  
Later that afternoon, Celia walked into the squad room of the Special Victims Unit with 2 bags of Chinese take out.  
  
"Ok, I got lunch." Smiled Celia as she put the bags on Fin's desk. Fin stood up and kissed her cheek  
  
"Great, I'm starving." Said Munch as he walked over to get his box.  
  
"How are things treating you?" Benson asked.  
  
"Good, I'm going to DC in a couple of days to get the rest of my stuff out of storage." Said Celia, "When does the trial start?"  
  
"We're not sure yet." Said Stabler, "Alex is having a hard time dealing with him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's not taking any sort of deal." Said Benson.  
  
"Well that's great. Why didn't someone shoot him?" Celia laughed. Just then Alex walked into the squad room.  
  
"Ah, Alex, we were just talking about you." Said Munch, but then noticed a somber look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cragen who had come out of his office.  
  
"Valentino Juarez's case will never see the light of day."  
  
"What happened?" Celia frowned.  
  
"He was found dead this morning. In his cell, bludgeoned to death."  
  
"Ce La Vi." Smiled Celia, "Ce La Vi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for this round. I'm going to write more concerning Celia and Fin, so look for more soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Vegea. 


End file.
